My Savior Nightmare Before Christmas
by InsanityC
Summary: Summary sucks, first story. I love suggestions. Please comment. Basically, a girl runs away, almost dies, and gets saved. But is that it? Or is there more to her charming savior? Short chapters, I know. Jack/OC Sally/Oogie Boogie. Rated T just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Nightmare before Christmas _characters. I wish I did, because that would be AWESOME, but I cannot own them, Tim Burton is being possessive right now. I do, however, own Helen, Mrs. Joy, and all of the other characters not from _The Nightmare before Christmas. _That is all.

**New Section**

Author's note before I begin. I have to redo this, so the next chapters might not make sense for a little bit. I also have school and Fencing, I will try to write drafts during English, lunch and other classes that I don't do anything in, but it will take a while. I would also like to know if you want me to write about what's going on with Jack at this time. So please comment and tell me if you want Jack's story as well… On with the tale, FROM THE BEGINNING!

**New Section**

It was a dark and stormy night… literally. Cold, rainy, slushy and it felt like Hell. A cold, wet Hell granted, but Hell nonetheless. No one dared go out in this weather, no one but a lone figure, small and hunched against the cold. The little girl was dressed head to toe in black; a black T-shirt, black denim jeans, and black shoes. The bottoms of the jeans weren't black however, they were red. The bottoms of the jeans were decorated with flames. The girl wore sunglasses, even though it was black as pitch outside. She had black hair, cut short in a pixie cut, she was about two and a half feet tall, four years old, and was very smart for her age. Her name was Helen, and she didn't know where she came from, or where she was going, all she knew is that she would die if she didn't get out of this rain. Helen was exhausted, wet and cold. She walked in the rain for another couple of hours, the finally collapsed outside an Orphanage.

**New Section**

When Helen woke up she was inside the Orphanage that she had fallen asleep outside of. The Orphanage was named Children of the Nations and was located in Silverdale Washington. The room she was in was a small room, with light blue walls and an off-white trim. The bed she slept on was small and fluffy, Helen hated fluffy things. She had been undressed before being placed in the bed and her clothes were now dry and laying across a chair. Helen pulled her clothes on and walked out of the room. When she came out of the room she had been placed in she entered a hallway; the hallway was long and white, with doors along it. The doors looked like they led to rooms, as if she were in a College, with Dorms everywhere. Helen walked along the hallway, until she came to a set of stairs, which she went down. There was a kindly-looking old lady at a desk, doing paperwork. She had white hair piled in a bun on top of her head; she wore a pink shirt, and had purple-rimmed glasses. Helen couldn't see her legs, or what she was wearing for pants, but she assumed they were either purple or pink. She was right. The lady at the desk looked up and spotted Helen immediately. She stood up and walked over. She was wearing a purple skirt and black flats, with dark brown stockings on underneath. Helen looked at her name tag, Terrie Joy. Helen would be polite and call her Mrs. Joy, even if the name disgusted her.

"Well, hello there little girl, did you sleep well?" She said in that old lady kind of voice.

Helen shrugged. She wasn't being rude, she just hadn't figured out how to speak yet. _I'd better figure out fast, this lady will want me to answer questions, seeing as how she doesn't know me._ Helen thought silently.

"What's your name?" The first question, Helen would try to answer, but it wouldn't be pretty.

Helen cleared her throat, then said in a voice that made chills run up Mrs. Joy's back, "Helen."

"Do you have family?"

"No."

"Why were you outside in a storm?"

"Because I have no family."

"Where did you come from?"

"Outside." This comment irked Mrs. Joy quite a bit. She was trying to be nice, and ignore the fact that this little girl's voice was probably the scariest thing known to man. Helen sounded like she was going to cough up her lung, or she already had. Mrs. Joy had had enough of the games, _No more Mrs. Nice Girl._ She thought to herself.

"Are you always this uncooperative?"

"Do you always ask this many questions to people who you don't know and who don't know you?"

Mrs. Joy was shocked, no one had ever bothered to point out that she did this; they just answered her questions, and got on with things. It had never occurred to her that the only people who knew her at the very beginning were the children who could read her name tag, and even then she was just a random old lady.

"I am terribly sorry, my name is-"

"Terrie Joy, age sixty-seven, mother of three, grandmother of eight. You are Catholic, have astigmatism, have suffered from a heart attack twice, your favorite color is purple. You were an orphan when you were a child, and were adopted by a loving man named Jonathan and a woman named Alicia. Both died in a car crash when you were twenty-five. You have been working here ever since then."

Mrs. Joy was shocked once more; this little girl knew everything about her life, and possibly more. Her mouth hung open as she stared at Helen.

"I am sorry for interrupting you Ma'am, it won't happen again. I just got a little carried away, that's all. My name is Helen; I am four years old, child of someone out there who doesn't want me anymore, mother of none. I have no religion, but I would be happy to find one, I like snakes and lizards, I haven't had any medical problems that I know of, I don't have a favorite color. I am an orphan right now, and I would like to stay here, if that's alright with you." Helen tried her best to be polite. She had screwed up big time with the whole describing Mrs. Joy's life thing. But Mrs. Joy was smiling now, a smile that was comforting, but creepy at the same time.

"My dear, there is nothing to apologize for. You have the sight."

"What's the sight?"

"The sight is where you can see everything that someone has done in their lives, good, and bad. You are an angel sent straight down from Heaven to help guide the world to pureness and angelic being. You, my dear, are going to save us all."

**New Section**

Author's note: Kind of a lot of pressure to put on a little girl, but you know, what the heck, might as well let her know now so she can prepare for later. Please don't forget to review and tell me if you want to hear about Jack, and remember: DON'T READ AHEAD! It won't make any sense AT ALL. This is before what happened in the crud bucket I started writing previously. If something doesn't seem to fit, let me know and I will explain it. Also, if you have an idea for something to happen in Helen's life, I will see if I can fit it into the story. I will post the remake of Chapter Two ASAP. Promise. I also apologize about the whole 'New Section' thing, my computer won't let me indent of add excessive Xs. So I'm going to see if THIS works…


End file.
